The Meaning of life In Death?
by EL Grand Loco 82
Summary: The unthinkable finally happens Peter Pan dies, now he wonders the afterlife surrounded by the spirits of old friends all at peace. The problem is that he is a restless soul and must now find a way to answer the riddle behind his own being.
1. Welcome to the Afterlife

The Meaning of life (In Death)

I do not own Peter Pan or any related characters including Solomon the crow and Maime Mannering all of who were created by J.M. Barrie and are from Peter Pan in Kensingten Gardens

Mixes the 03 movie with Peter Pan in Kensingten Gardens

The unthinkable finally happens Peter Pan dies, now he wonders the afterlife surrounded by the spirits of old friends he had long forgotten and all at peace. The problem is that he is a restless soul and must now find a way to answer the ultimate question what he is and why he is, what is all his greatest pretend or was it simply his destiny?

Chapter 1: Welcome to the afterlife

Peter had flown around trying to escape the hordes of Indians who were after him, he had been bored for a long time and decided to keep himself entertained by renewing hostiles with the Indians once again. It has been a long time since he had bad relations with them but after destroying one of sacred rituals which caused a major insult to them they finally had it with him.

"You can't catch me" he teased them, they all shot there bows and arrows at him all of which either missed or he gracefully managed to dodge. After escaping them all he finally decided to retire to his little house, little did he know that he had once had the lost boys build that house for a girl named Wendy.

It was always how it happened, Peter would always forget no matter how hard he tried not to, it's how Neverland had managed to keep him there. Should he ever come close to a point where he might actually choose to leave the island stripped him of his memories.

As far as Peter had known the house had always been there, he figured he just decided to build himself a house one day. It was ironic as many years earlier his old nemesis James Hook had nearly defeated Peter with the thought that Wendy would grow up and forget all about him, and that he had been saved by Wendy kiss. He had promised Wendy that he would not forget her but as soon as he was back in Neverland his memory was a complete blank, he didn't remember anything not even the lost boys and he barely remembered James Hook.

He came across the house one day and decided that he liked it and decided to live with it with his fairy friend Tinkerbelle though she to would pass on and Peter would also forget about her as well. But there was something about the house that was oddly formerly, he couldn't put his finger on it and often didn't think much of it, but there was something about it, he just didn't know what.

Unfortunately for Peter Pan he was way to cocky for his own good and drifting off to sleep in the little house he didn't even notice that the Indians were starting to surrounded it. One the head chief who had no tolerance for the boy especially after what he had done and decided that it didn't matter that Peter had once saved his grandmother from the pirates had entered into the house, he looked at the boy fast asleep and then after silently saying something in his native language struck him in the stomach with his tomahawk.

Peter quickly woke up looked at the Indian chief and smiled at him, "to die will be an awfully big adventure" he said with a smile and they would be the last words he would ever say in Neverland as he then closed his eyes and died.

Peter then opened his eyes and long and behold he was some kind of field he didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there and the last thing he remembered was the angry face of the Indian chief as he struck his tomahawk right into Peter. Peter wondered around for a while and long and behold a group of little children ran past him playing joyfully, Peter cracked a little smile.

"I see we have a new arrival" said a voice from behind him "I am Solomon and who might you be?"

Peter turned around and saw a crow sitting in a tree, Solomon looked at him completely bewildered, he knew who this was, he had known him every since he was a small baby who had been found by the fairies.

"Peter… Pan" Peter said crossing his arms

"Yes I know who you are, I cannot believe that you are finally here Peter" Solomon told him

"Do I know you?" Peter asked him

"Peter it is me Solomon, Solomon the crow, don't you remember me?"

"No, should I?" Peter replied back

To be continued


	2. Wise Old Solomon

Chapter 2: Wise old Solomon

Peter wondered around the forest he saw many children of different ages all running and playing, Peter should have been happy to be around so many children but something was striking him as being off.

"Peter wait" said Solomon from behind him

"I don't know how you know me bird, but I don't know you"

"Yes you do, we use to be friends, don't you remember"

"Who are you again?" Peter asked

"Solomon, my name is Solomon; I watch over this place and often bring the souls of dead child here"

"All of these are dead children" Peter asked

"No not all of them, some of them are, but many of them actually lived full lives and died of old age, but their souls were the happiest when they were younger so they come here to spend their afterlives as children."

"So some of them look like children but are really grown ups?" Peter asked

"Well they are all children, but yes many of them did grow up and are at full peace here getting to live there afterlives what they truly were at heart."

"So if you are the one watching over this place?" Peter asked "how could you have known me?"

"I wasn't always here Peter, I use to be alive and when I was alive I knew you, we were friends in Kensingten Gardens"

"How did you know about Kensingten Gardens?" Peter asked

"I don't remember you being this dimwitted" Solomon told him

"How am I dimwitted?" Peter asked him

"I just told you that I knew you in Kensingten Gardens and then you ask me how I knew about Kensingten Gardens"

Peter looked around "What am I doing here?" Peter asked

"Well that is easy, you have died" Solomon told him

"So those Indians got me" Peter said, and then he looked around and smiled

"So I was right, to die would be an awfully big adventure" Peter said with his hands on his hips

"What Indians?" Solomon asked him

"The Indians, I was bored and I wanted a new adventure so I decided to renew hostiles with the Indians, I ruined one of there ceremonies" Peter said looking proud of himself

"You did this on purpose?" Solomon asked him

"Yes, of course I did, I was bored and wanted new adventures so I gave myself one, I had lots of fun teasing those Indians" Peter said

"And those Indians just killed you, Peter what is wrong with you, this is not like you" Solomon told him

"I don't know you" Peter told him annoyed

"Yes you do" Solomon replied back just as annoyed "where have you been all this time?"

"Neverland" Peter told him

"So you did go to Neverland, I really wasn't sure if those stories I heard were real or not, but you were there, I could only imagine what that place did to you"

"It gave me my dream, I got to always be a boy and have fun" Peter said with a smile

"Your dream, well if that were true your soul wouldn't be restless" Solomon told him

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked

"Your soul, its not at peace, I can see it, I don't think this is where you are suppose to be, something is not right, and you have to figure out what"

"I feel fine" Peter protested

"But you are not, especially if you can remember in such detail how you died, you are still clinging on to your life, you haven't truly expected that you are dead yet, something is missing for your soul to truly be at rest and you have been bought here, perhaps this is where you can find the answer."

"And how am to do that" Peter asked bitterly

"I don't know, but I am going to help, I am wise, old Solomon"

"I don't need help from someone old, I don't need any help" Peter protested, and then he stormed off

Solomon would have followed him but by this time he thought that trying to argue with Peter would be pointless, Solomon had no idea what had happened in Neverland, but if was going to help his old friend he had to find out. He started to think he had known about the fact that Peter had been barred out by his parents when he was still living in the gardens but he knew nothing of Neverland or what had occurred there.

Solomon then remembered that there was a storyteller who had told a story about Peter Pan, Solomon really didn't make much of it he had known that people knew Peter outside the gardens and who knew what stories someone could make up about someone else. Not to mention this Captain Hook, that didn't sound like the Peter he knew at all, but after meeting Peter again, he started to think that maybe that girl really did know Peter and if it was in Neverland, then maybe she could help.

"What was her name again?" Solomon thought "Wendy that was it," he flew off searching for Wendy and it wasn't hard to find her, she was where she usually was with a large crowd of children around her telling them all a story.

Wendy had been pretty useful since she came here after dying happily of old age, but she had always been a child at heart as did her two brothers. She would always entertain the children, especially those who had died as children with stories about Cinderella who fought pirates to get back her glass slipper, along with other such stories such as Snow White and Sleeping Beauty and of course her infamous one about Peter Pan.

"And they all lived happily every after, the end" Wendy said, all the children clapped, they then all went to go and play, meanwhile Wendy and her brothers all started playing Cinderella and the pirates, just then Solomon flew over head.

"Having fun?" he asked them, they all looked at him as he made himself comfortable on a tree

"You are that bird Solomon, you watch over this place" Michael said

"Glad to see someone knows me" Solomon replied "I just met an old friend and he doesn't even recognize me"

"How very dreadful" Wendy said

"Well I was hoping you could help me actually, I am not sure that this friend should be here, at least not yet, and you seem to have known him long after I did" Solomon said

"Why do you think we know him?" asked John

"Because your sister tells a story about him, his name is Peter Pan"

To be continued


	3. Little Maimie

Chapter 3: Little Maimie

Peter kept on trying to think of a happy thought so that he could fly, but no matter how hard he tried one just couldn't come to him. He also kept on having flashes going through his head he wasn't sure what they were of but none of them were very happy. As he walked around with everything around him looking exactly the same, he came across two small children.

"You better stop it Tony or I will unleash my invisible goat on you"

"I though you gave your invisible goat away?"

"Well I got a new one and if you don't stop it is going to attack you"

"You don't frighten me Maimie nothing ever frightens me, I am the bravest boy there ever was"

Just then the sounds of a goat could be heard and Tony looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"What is that?" Tony asked

"That is my invisible goat" Maimie said "and it is going to get you"

More sounds could be heard and Tony started to get really scared

"I'm sorry for picking on you Maimie, I won't do it again I promise," he then turned and ran away

"You better not or next time you will be sorry" Maimie called after him

Just then Maimie turned around to see a very tall and much older boy dressed in leaves laughing gleefully

"The bravest boy there ever was, I think I just proved him wrong" Peter said with his cocky grin

"Thank you for helping me" Maimie said "you are a clever boy"

"Oh the cleverness of me" Peter said with his fists on his hips

"I am Maimie and what is your name"

"I am Peter Pan" Peter said smiling

"Peter Pan" Maimie said excitedly

"You have heard of me" Peter said proudly

"Of course I have heard of you, did you get my letters and my invisible goat, did you like it?"

"I don't get any letters and I have never gotten any invisible goat"

"But I sent them to you, you must have gotten them?"

Peter looked at the small girl strangely, "do I know you?" he asked

"I'm Maimie, I was lost in Kensingten Gardens and you found me"

"I did?" Peter asked confused

"Yes you did, I was crying and you told me not to cry, I taught you how to play games correctly and I told you about the people outside of the gardens, you must remember don't you?"

"I remember Kensingten Gardens, I remember the fairy court but I don't remember you" Peter said

"Oh Peter how could you forget me, we were such good friends"

"We were?" Peter asked

"Yes we were but I suppose you forget things as you get older"

"What?"

"When you get older you must have forgotten me when you got older, how very like a boy" Maimie said

"Are you accusing me of growing up?" Peter asked sternly

"Well you have when we were friends you were the same age as me, now you are so much older and bigger"

"I have not grown up and I will never grow up, I am a boy and I will always have fun" Peter screamed at her

Peter then stormed off leaving Maimie standing there completely bewildered, but Maimie being the strange girl that she was decided to follow him. Peter turned to look back at her and looked rather annoyed

"Why are you following me?" Peter asked

"Because I think there is something wrong with you" Maimie responded back

"There is nothing wrong with me and I do not know you, now go away" Peter said meanly

"I will not go away and when did you become so mean, my betwixt and between was the nicest and bravest boy I had ever known"

"What is a betwixt and between?" Peter asked

"It is what you are, part bird and part boy, which is what you told me you were"

"If you know so much about me girl, then why don't you tell me something that I actually would know" Peter said challenging her

"I remember that you don't like mothers, you believe they are overrated persons"

"And why would I think that?" Peter said challenging her some more

"Because your mother had another boy that she replaced you with and that you had been forgotten"

Peter gave Maimie a look of total shock, "how did you know about that?" Peter asked completely confused

"Because you told me" Maimie said

Peter bent down and came eye to eye with the little girl, there was something very familiar about her but he didn't know what, suddenly some more flashes started to come into his head off a little girl all alone and crying.

"Did I really know you?" Peter asked

"Yes you know me" Maimie told him

"So you really knew Peter Pan?" Michael asked Solomon

"A long time ago, back when we both lived in Kensingten Gardens" Solomon told him flying over head

"I thought Peter had always lived in Neverland" John said

"No the fairies found him when he was only a baby and he lived with them in the Kensingten fairy court, I was always near by and we use to be good friends"

"What was he like?" Wendy asked

"Very different then what you have told me" Solomon said "I knew I should have watched him more closely, for those fairies can never be trusted"

"You children don't have to come with me" he told them "there he is a good chance he might have forgotten you"

"Well Peter is our friend despite our disagreements" Wendy said

Just then everyone heard what sounded like Peter's voice talking to someone they followed the voice and saw Peter sitting on the ground with a very small girl who was about four/five years old.

"Why would I sail around on a boat, why wouldn't I just fly?"

"Because you could not fly anymore" Maimie told him

"I fly all the time" Peter said "well I do in Neverland anyway"

"Peter?" three voices all said at once, Peter turned to see three children in nightgowns all staring at him

Just then more images started to flash inside Peter's mind, he could see a nursery with three children playing and the girl was telling stories about pirates, but he still couldn't really make sense of any of them

"Who are you?" Peter asked

"I'm Wendy these are my brothers, John and Michael, don't you remember us?"

"No" Peter said simply he then turned to Maimie "do I know them"

"If you did you knew them after you knew me" Maimie told him

"But you did know him" she said pointing up to Solomon

Peter looked up and saw Solomon sitting up in a tree

"So I do know him?" Peter asked her

"That is wise old Solomon the crow, at least that's what you said about him"

Peter was confused, his mind was a big jumbled mess, and nothing was making sense anymore, just then another forgotten image started to creep into his mind he took a long hard look at Wendy.

"Red Handed Jill" he screamed angrily

To be continued


	4. Forgotten Memories

Chapter 4: Forgotten Memories

Peter quickly pulled Maimie behind him then drew his dagger

"Stand back Maimie for she is a pirate"

"She is, I thought she told stories" Maimie asked back

"I think Peter certainly remembers you" John said turning to Wendy

"Stay back pirate or I will kill you" Peter said fiercely

"That wouldn't work here and even if it did there is to be no violence here" Solomon said

Peter looked up at Solomon then slowly put his dagger back into its holster, he then sternly looked at Wendy

"What do you want?" he asked her

"I just want to help you Peter" Wendy said "we all do"

"I don't need any help" Peter said

"I think you do" Wendy told him

"Well I seem to remembering things now, I remember you declaring that you were Red Handed Jill"

"Yes I did but there is more to it then that" Wendy said

"It doesn't matter I don't like pirates and that is what you said you were" Peter said "so just stay away from me"

Peter started heading deeper into the words and then sat up against a tree trying to clear his head, Maimie sat down right next to him

"Why do fight pirates?" she asked him

"I just do" Peter said "or I use to, there are not that many in Neverland anymore"

"What happened to them all?" Maimie asked

"I don't know maybe I killed them all"

Maimie just laughed, "since when did you kill things" she said

"I kill many things" Peter said proudly

"I don't remember you killing" she told him

"No, all right then what did I use to do when you knew me"

"I remember when you use to tell me about your adventures in the garden, I told you about how romantic they sounded"

"romantic" Peter said

"You do remember that romance does not mean I am despising you?"

"You think that romance means to be despised?" Wendy asked, she and her brothers had been listening and watching

"I know what it is" Peter said " I also know that it is meant for people who grow up"

"But you did grow up" Maimie reminded him

"I did not grow up" Peter replied back harshly

"Yes you did, why do I have to tell you this again, you were the same age as me when we met, now you are much bigger, which means that you grew up"

Peter was starting to get frustrated now, no one was going to tell him that he had grown up, just then more flashes started to come back from Peter's long distant past, it was memory of Maimie of the two of them talking all about his adventures and about the world outside the gardens. Peter looked down at Maime and as much as hated it admit to himself she wasn't so short in his memory.

"Well perhaps you just shrunk" Peter said looking down at Maimie

"People do not shrink" Maimie said laughing

"But people do grow" John added

Peter then looked up at Solomon, "why didn't you tell me that I was growing" he demanded to know

"You never asked?" Solomon said simply "and what did it matter, at the time you really didn't seem to mind"

"Of course I mind" Peter said " I don't want to grow up"

"Well you didn't now did you, you are still a child just not a small child and besides would you rather have remained a baby"

"Yes" Peter said with his arms crossed "well I didn't mind growing up a bit, but just a little bit, but not this much," just then Peter started to wonder just how much he had grown up and then looked back up at Solomon

"How much have I grown" Peter asked

"I would say you are almost on the cups of adulthood" Solomon said "did you really spend all this time believing you were still a small boy?"

"Well no one told me I was this old" Peter said "somebody should have said something"

Wendy couldn't help but laugh to herself, she should have guessed that Peter in his own mind was much younger then he actually was, I suppose when you have no one to tell you just how old you really are that it can happen, things also started to make sense for the 1st time.

"So you really believed that you were no more then the age of this little girl, no wonder Hook thought you couldn't love" Wendy said

"My name is Maimie, Maimie Mannering, I was the first person from the outside world that Peter ever met, right Peter"

"Were you?" Peter asked "I can't seem to make sense of everything that is inside my mind"

"What is inside your mind" John asked

"Well you three were playing with wooden swords and you were telling a story about some lady"

"That was Cinderella" Wendy said "you use to tell my stories to the lost boys"

"Lost Boys, why does that sound so familiar?" Peter asked

"They were friends remember, they came back from Neverland with us" John told him

"Oh I see" Peter said

"Your memories must be returning now that you are free of Neverland" Solomon said "What else can you remember?"

"Well I remember you, you were giving orders to other birds, you use to tell them something about not having seconded chances" Peter said

"I use to tell them that because they could be so lazy and they would act like they had a second chance, I always use to remind them not everyone gets a second chance.

"And I remember you" he said looking down at Maimie "I remember seeing you crying and asking you not to be scared, I remember us sitting in the snow and talking"

"You told me about your adventures and I told you about how the people outside the gardens knew all about you and you asked me to tell them all about you, about how you played games, but you played them all wrong" Maimie said

"I did?" Peter asked

"Yes but I taught you" Maimie said proudly, then she looked at Peter sharply

"What is all this business about you not wanting growing up, you never told me you never wanted to grow up"

"Everyone that meets me knowns that" Peter said "certainly I must have told you"

"No I don't believe you ever did" Maimie said "is it because of what happened with your mother?"

"Something happened with your mother Peter?" Wendy asked

To Be Contiuned


	5. Painful Scars

Chapter 5: Painful Scars

"Nothing happened with my mother, I heard her and father talking one night about what I was to be when I became a man and then I ran away"

"But what about"

Peter quickly covered Maime's mouth and looked at her sternly

"Don't say anything about that, not a word"

"Your hiding something" Wendy said

"No I'm not" Peter said

"Maybe you should tell them" Solomon said

"I think I need to be alone right now" Peter said "could everyone please leave"

Everyone just looked at Peter, he then sighed "Please" he asked rather harshly

"Come on" said Solomon "lets let Peter have his time alone"

Everyone started leaving just then Peter turned to Maimie

"You can stay if you want" he told her

"You said you wanted to be alone"

"Well I like having you around, you seem to be the only one who is not judging me"

"Judging you?"

"I keep looking at everybody else and they seem to be looking at me like they are judging me about something and its the worst from that Wendy lady"

"She always seemed nice" Maimie said " I listened to her tell stories once"

"Yeah well I keep getting weird feelings around her, not to mention the more I start to remember her the more I start to hurt inside" Peter said sitting down again

"Are you feeling better now?"

Peter then turned to the little four year old girl sitting next to him

"Did you grow up?" he asked her

"Yes" she said simply "Of course I did"

"How was it?" Peter asked

"It was not bad, it was not easy but it was not bad" Maimie responded back

"What was so hard about it?" Peter asked

"Well I had to go school and though school could be rather boring I did get to learn a lot of things"

"Is that it?" Peter asked

"No there was getting married and having children and children are anything but easy to raise" Maimie told him

"And here you are as a child yourself" Peter noted

"Well I was always a child at heart so I got to be one here, and like I said growing up wasn't easy but I enjoyed it, I had a happy life and I am happy here" Maimie said

"Lucky you" Peter said with a sigh

Little did Peter know that while Solomon had gone to watch over the other children Wendy had convinced John and Michael to stay behind and three were watching the two talk.

"You think maybe he did want to grow up?" Michael asked whispering

"Then why didn't he come back with us?" John whispered to his brother and sister

"I think he was just pretending" Wendy said " I could always tell there was more to his story then just wanting to be a boy and have fun, despite what he said"

The three kept on watching and listening

"Are you happy?" Maimie asked Peter

"Of course I am happy" Peter said "I got to live my dream"

"You still look sad" Maimie told him "you look as just as sad as when I knew you"

Peter gave Maimie an annoyed smirk and then rolled his eyes, "you girls are way to clever" he said shaking his head

"Thank you" Maimie said

"I didn't mean that in a good way" Peter said crossing his arms

"Oh, well how did you mean it then?"

"Look I assume you got to home right?" Peter asked

"Right"

"Well that's the thing everyone got to go home, everyone who goes home finds there mother fast asleep in their nursery waiting for them, right"

"Well my mother was waiting for me, so was my father and Tony, he was actually nice to me for a little while," then she looked at Peter remembering that he had tried to go home.

"Everyone except for you" Maimie told him sadly

"Yep, everyone except for me, its not fair Maimie, its just not fair, everyone finds their mothers waiting for them, welcoming them with big open arms, everyone gets to be safe and warm with their families, everyone gets to grow up by their side"

Peter stood up and started pacing back and fourth, "but not me, no not me, when I tried to go home what did I get, mother and father didn't want me back, they even put bars on the window to keep me out" Peter said completely angry, "and that wasn't enough, they went and had another son while I was left alone and unloved."

"Its not fair Maimie, I could understand it if happened to everyone, but no, everyone else got to home, everyone else got their mother back, everyone else got to be forgiven by them, but not me, they wouldn't forgive me, they didn't want me or need me even though I needed them" he screamed with tears coming from his eyes

"I made a mistake, one stupid mistake, I spent my whole life paying for it" he said sitting down "and she said I was ungallant and deficient, ha, I would love to see what would have happened to her if her parents did not want her anymore" he said burying his head and hands in his legs

Just then a soft hand touched his shoulder and slowly looked up to see Wendy sitting right next to him, he looked at her with tears in eyes and an angry expression on his face

"How much did you hear?" he asked

"We heard enough" John said as him and Michael coming out from behind the trees

"I said I wanted to be left alone" he screamed

"Peter, we just want to help you" Wendy said

"You can't help me" Peter said bitterly "No one can ever help me"

"You could have come back with us" Michael said "everyone else did"

"everyone else, you mean the lost boys?" Peter said, Michael nodded

"Well maybe the lost boys didn't have mothers to start with, maybe that's why they were called the lost boys" Peter retorted

"Me I wasn't, I knew who my mother was, all those memories Neverland took from me, but did it take that, no, I never forgot that, no matter how hard I tried"

"If you had would have come back with us?" John asked

"I don't know, maybe, I mean when I ran away I had such a good time but something was missing, I missed my mother, I wanted her back and I knew that if I went back I would have to grow up and then I started thinking maybe it would not be so bad, maybe growing up was its own adventure and then I found out I wasn't even wanted back, I ended up with no place to go except back to the fairies."

"You could have just said that" Wendy said

"Why so I could be humiliated again?"

"You think I would have judged you for that, we wanted the same thing, I wouldn't have judged you for that, if anything I'm proud of you Peter"

"Why would you be proud of a failure?" Peter said bitterly

"You made a mistake and you realized it, you even tried to fix it, and you did it all by yourself, and I know you probably don't want to hear this but that is very grown up and yes I am proud of you for that"

Peter just sighed "doesn't change anything, the one thing I wanted more then anything and I could never have it back," Peter just sighed "I hate love" Peter said bitterly to himself

"Because you still love your mother?" Wendy asked

Peter nodded "I never stopped loving her, I'd do anything just to have her tell me that she loves me, that she forgives me" Peter said looking down to the ground

"So lets find her" Maimie said

"What?" Peter asked

"Maybe she is here, and even if not here she has to be somewhere"

Solomon was sitting atop his usual tree top and watching over all the other children, just then he heard a shout from Peter

"Solomon I have a great idea" he said

"But it was" Maimie began to say, then Wendy touched her shoulder and shook her head

"I want to find my mother" Peter said

"Do you even know how to find them?" Solomon asked

"Well I haven't seen them since they barred me out, but I don't think they would be here"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I was barely a boy when they were already talking about me growing up, so they probably liked being grown ups"

"Well that doesn't mean they are not here, but there are many different realms in the afterlife with many different people"

"Then I'll look through all of them if I have to, I'm dead right so I have nothing but time" Peter retorted back

"All right but you know that if they are in another realm you could not stay with them, your still a dead child, this the realm you belong to"

"I thought you said that I didn't belong here"

"I said that because your spirit wasn't at peace, unlike everyone else here, so you are out of place to be here right now"

"Well maybe this is why he has to be here now, to meet all of us so we can help him" Wendy suggested

Solomon thought about this for a 2nd perhaps Peter needed to see his mother again for his soul to finally be at peace

"What do you intend to do when you find your mother?" Solomon asked

"I need to know why, why she forgot me, how she could just replace me, if she ever did love me"

"Well I can't leave here, I have a job here, but I am sure you can find yourself another guide along the way, but beware, even the afterlife is not without its dangers"

"Like what?" John wanted to know

"I heard about your friend Hook, if you leave here and if his grudge against you is strong enough which chances are it is he can find you, he can't kill you and you can't kill him doesn't mean he can't trap or torment you, and if finds you chances are he will, as with any other enemies you have made that are wondering the realms of the afterlife, so be careful because there are things worse then being dead"

"I'll be fine" Peter said

"And I trust you all are going with him"

"Peter helped me when I was lost so am I going to help him" Maimie said

"Be careful" Solomon said "Especially you Peter Pan, this not the place to get overly cocky"

"Now come I'll show you the gateway to the rest of the afterlife"

To be Continued


	6. Realms of the Afterlife

Chapter 5: Realms of the Afterlife

Solomon led everyone to a secret part of the children's realm there was a big tree with a hidden door once showing it to everyone, Peter then quickly moved to open it and saw what looked liked a big blue portal, he was to jump through when Solomon called out to him

"Peter wait?" Solomon said

"Just a few things you should probably know"

"Like what" John asked

"Well first of all that gateway leads you to the middle ground of the afterlife which is filled with lost souls, souls who never truly found peace" Solomon said "through there you can find your way to other realms of the afterlife"

"How are we to get back here?" Wendy asked

"Well you don't need to worry, you belong to this realm and this realm will always come and find you"

"But you Peter, since your soul is not at rest, you are the one you can become trapped or lost so you need to stick by at least one of your friends understand"

"Yes I understand" Peter said

"Are you sure?" Solomon asked

"Of course I am sure" Peter said

Peter then jumped right through the portal and found himself in what looked liked a dimly lit cave he was surrounded by what looked like people just aimlessly walking about, just them Maimie stood beside him

"Spooky" Maimie said smiling

Peter looked down at her and smiled. "I like you" Peter said

Wendy, John and Michael entered into the realm and looked around at all the people who just seemed to be walking aimlessly about

"We should found out where the other doorways are" Wendy said

"Yeah I'm not so sure I like it here" Michael said

"Well first we got to find where Peter is as well as Maimie" Wendy told him

"Did you notice just how fond Peter is of that little girl" John said "I don't think I remember him being so fond of anyone beyond himself"

"Well there was Wendy" Michael reminded him

"As much as Peter was fond of me, this is different" Wendy said "I think Maimie was actually his friend"

"Peter had friends, he had Tinkerbelle and he had the lost boys" Michael said

"Not really" John said "none of the lost boys ever really knew Peter beyond what we knew about him" John said "but that girl she knew things we did not even know, Peter was even talking to her about growing up"

"And when we knew Peter he would never even want to talk about that" Wendy said remembering what happened when she had mentioned it to Peter in an attempt to get him to open up to her about his feelings

Meanwhile Peter and Maimie were wondering around, Peter actually waved his arm out in front of a few people to see if he could get their attention

"Hello" Peter said

"I don't think they can hear you" Maimie said

"So it would seem, this place is boring, lets see if we can not find the way out"

Peter then started to feel the walls of the cave to see if there was anything that might be another type of doorway, just then he pushed his hand on a particular wall and the wall slid open and there was yet another blue portal

"Oh the cleverness of me" Peter said with his hands on his hips

"We should wait for the others" Maimie said, just then they were finally found by Wendy, John and Michael

"You are suppose to stay with us remember?" Wendy scolded Peter

"I was with this one right here" Peter said patting Maimie on the hand

"Don't do that, I am not a dog" Maimie said swatting his hand away

"Sorry" Peter said

Little did all the children know but they were actually being watched not by a lost soul, but a soul who often spent his time in the cave, he had often been forced to spend his time there thanks to the captain

"Pan is here" Smee said "he is finally here, the captain was right that he would be a restless spirit" Smee then quickly made his way to another doorway in the cave and quickly jumped through it

"So where do you think this leads" Michael asked

"We are never going to find out by just standing here" Maimie said

"I really like you" Peter said with a big smile, "ladies first"

Maimie jumped through the portal and then Peter jumped in after her

"See you on the other side" Peter said smiling at the others

After jumping through Peter looked around and it looked liked he was back in Kensington Gardens

"Peter does this look familiar to you?" Maimie asked him

"It looks like my old home" Peter said, just then the others finally arrived

"This is very beautiful" Wendy said "I wonder where we are?"

Just then Peter looked up and saw that there were numerous fairies coming out from the trees and looking like they were heading in one direction

"Fairies" Peter said

"This must be there realm" John said

"I wonder if Tinkerbelle is here" Wendy said

"Who?" Peter asked

"Do not tell me you have forgotten Tinkerbelle, she was you fairy Peter"

"I have had so many fairies" Peter said "I often tend to forget them"

Just then in another realm in what looked liked some kind of tavern, a small group of men were playing cards, these men were all well known pirate captains on one end of the table was Blackbeard, another was Flint and there was Barbecue and of course instructing everyone to put there cards so they could all see each other hands was Hook himself

"Full house gentlemen" Hook said "Looks like I win again"

"You were always were a good card player, even when you was me boat swim" Blackbeard said

"To good I say" responded Flint

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" Hook asked "Why would I cheat you?, it is not like we are playing for money or anything for that matter"

"Aye" said Barbecue "Being dead sure has its boredom's does not it, and it is not like anything ever changes"

"It couldn't be worse then walking around mindlessly in that lost souls realm" added Flint

Just then Smee came in, and literally tripped over himself, all the captains turned around and looked at him rather annoyed

"Captain" Smee said

"What is it you old dog?" Hook said

"After waiting for what seems to be forever, I have finally seen him, he is here" Smee said

"Who is here?" Blackbeard asked

"Peter Pan" Smee said

Hook looked up, "he is finally here, you have seen him?" Hook asked

"Aye Captain and he wasn't alone, he had that Wendy girl and her brothers with him and there was another smaller girl I have never seen before, sir"

"He must be searching for a way to put his soul at peace, well lets just see what happens when he meets me again" Hook said getting up from the table

"Excuse gentlemen but I have been waiting a very long time to pay a very old friend a very long overdue visit"

To be continued


	7. Unwelcome Ideas

Chapter 7: Unwelcome Ideas

Hook and Smee visited a woman who had watched over the outer realms of the afterlife her name was Casandra, she was a dark skinned Caribbean woman with a thick Caribbean accent, she would often take the most wicked souls the ones who were truly evil and throw them in a place known as the Void.

The Void was a place where a person would just spend there eternity in limbo the only contact they would have would be the other wicked souls that were in there with them, but Casandra was never one to just send a soul into the Void, she would often look into that person's soul to see if they were truly evil, to see if they should be truly be given that kind of eternal punishment. Of course as far as James Hook was concerned Peter Pan was one such soul, no way should Peter be allowed to have any kid of peace in the afterlife, not after the way Hook's own life had been nothing but a nightmare and all so that boy could have his entertainment. And if that wasn't enough there was the fact that he had lost his hand to the crocodile, the one who eventually swallowed him whole, the one's who's ticking clock literally had kept him awake at night a reminder that death was creeping on him.

Hook and Smee walked into Casandra's cave "good day my lady" Hook said bowing and taking his hat off to greet her

"There is no day time here James Hook" Casandra said looking up at him "There is no night either"

"I was just trying to be polite" Hook said

"And what is it you be wanting pirate?" Casandra asked

"Very well lets get to business" Hook said "there is a soul here and I believe that soul should be banished to The Void"

"Oh" said Casandra "And what has this soul done that I should be banishing it?"

"He chopped off the Captain's hand and fed it to a very hungry crocodile" Smee said, this earned him an angry glare from Hook

Casandra just laughed "I'm not here to help you settle personal vendetta's pirate, and besides didn't you know that there would be risk when you decided to become a pirate?"

"Of course I did" said Hook "But it is not another pirate that I am talking about, who I am talking about is someone who had the devil inside of him" Hook said

"And you would not know it since he looks like he is just a boy" Smee said

"A Boy, you want me to be sending a boy to The Void"

"Like I said, this boy had the devil in him, he chopped off my hand for fun and threw it to the crocodile just to antagonize me, he killed members of my own crew just for sport"

"Because you pirates don't kill each other all the time" said Casandra "Because you men have no violence, you are all perfect, because children don't imitate what they see you doing"

"Are you saying that it is may fault that boy harassed me for years?" Hook said angrily

"Children may get rough with each other all the time" Casandra said "They may hurt each other but that is part of being innocent"

"I agree" Hook said "but he was not being just an innocent child and I did not teach him to act that way"

"Maybe you did and did not realize it and then maybe you did not" Casandra said "But it is true that the face if evil can show itself where we least except it" she added

"So bring this boy to me and I will pass judgment on him" she then looked at Hook sternly "but whatever I decide you will respect, is that understood James Hook?"

"Of course my lady" Hook said bowing, he and Smee then exited her cave

"So how do we find Pan?" Smee said

"He will come to us" Hook said

Meanwhile in the fairy realm Peter and his friends had managed to come across a fairy dance that was being conducted

"The fairy dance" Peter said gleefully

"Are you going to play your flute?" Maimie asked

Peter smiled "it has been a long time since I played my flute for the fairies" Peter said

"You played for the fairies?" Wendy asked

"I use to conduct their ceremonies" Peter said "my flute was all the music they needed"

just then another memory started coming into his head it was one of Wendy and him at the fairy dance, Peter bowed to her and she to him and then took her hand and the two started to dance and raise up in the air. Peter had played his flute at the fairy dance many times but he had never actually danced with anyone there, at least he didn't remember dancing with anyone there. He then turned to Wendy and smiled it was the first memory he had of her that wasn't in any way painful, in fact it gave him a warm feeling inside.

Also as he continued to watch the dancing he started to wonder how he could have ever thought of leaving this all behind, it was beautiful and it was something very few people ever saw, "maybe being locked out wasn't such a bad thing after all" though as he kept on watching some more he started to think about his mother, no matter how much he wanted to delude himself the bond between a parent and child was just to strong, it didn't matter how much beauty you saw you always needed your mother, she was the word for god in the hearts of children, especially his own.

Just then a very unwelcome thought entered into Peter's mind, one he never had before or perhaps he did he just didn't remember it, if he had been willing to give up everything to be reunited with his mother, if all the children who he had crossed paths with gave it up in the end to be with there mothers again, then when were they suppose to see it, when were they suppose to enjoy it and lavish in it?

Just then it finally hit him "maybe that is why we are suppose to grow up?" Peter said to himself, he had meant for that statement to only be a thought, but instead he went and said it out loud and everyone looked at him

"What did you just say?" Wendy asked him

"Ahh nothing" Peter said trying to salvage himself "nothing at all"

just then a little light came shooting out from one of the nearby trees and circled around Peter several times, when it stopped Peter could see it was a female fairy who just looked at him in shock

"You are finally here" Tinkerbelle said in her fairy language

"So I guess you must have been one of my fairies?" Peter asked

"You silly ass, it is me Tinkerbelle I was the one who bought you to Neverland"

"Oh right" Peter said

"I should have known you would forget me, you forget everything"

"I do not mean to" Peter said

Tinkerbelle just rolled her eyes, "you never change" she said

Just then she looked at Wendy, John and Michael, "I should have known they would have found you first" Tinkerbelle said she then looked at Maimie

"Who is she?"

"This is Maimie" Peter introduced "she was a girl I knew a long time ago"

"Hello" Maimie said "are one of Peter's fairies?"

Tinkerbelle spoke in her fairy language and then Peter translated, "she says of course she is what are you stupid"

"nobody calls me stupid" Maimie got up angrily "you better say you are sorry or I will unleash my invisible goat on you"

"You have an invisible goat?" Michael asked

"Of course I do and I use it when my mean brother Tony scares me"

"I though I got your invisible goat?" Peter said

"You did and then I got a new one" Maimie said

"You have quite the imagination" Wendy pointed out

Tinkerbelle just rolled her eyes, "so what are you all doing here?" she asked

Peter told her that he was trying to his mother that he wanted to see her again

"Still with that?" Tinkerbelle asked him

"I just want to see her again" Peter said "that is all"

"Well you want some company, more reliable company" Tinkerbelle asked looking at Wendy of course

"Hey Tinkerbelle wants to come with us" Peter said turning to others

"She does not seem very polite" Maimie said crossing her arms

"Believe me she is not" Wendy said

"It will be fine" Peter said "besides what is Peter Pan without his fairy" Peter said putting his hands on his hips and smiling, Tinkerbelle sitting on his shoulder, after a long time the two old friends were back together just like the old days.

To Be Continued


	8. Encounter with an old foe

Chapter 8: Encounter with an old foe

"So you do you know where I can find my mother?" Peter asked

"I don't know things that well" said Tinkerbelle, "but I have been around"

"But what do you wish to accomplish by finding your mother?"

"I have to see her again Tinkerbelle, I know I can not stay with her but I have to see her"

"You did just fine without your mother" Tinkerbelle said "and besides mothers are overrated anyway" she said

"I know they are overrated" Peter said "But I still I have to see her"

"I wonder why you never forgot your mother?" John asked

"I don't know" Peter said "I just could never forget her" Peter said

"You still haven't told me why you started killing things" Maimie said

"I do not just kill things" Peter said "I kill pirates"

"Why?" Maimie asked

"Because I hate them" Peter said

"Why?"

"I don't know I just do" Peter said starting to get annoyed

"And besides those pirates all deserve it for being such villains" Peter said

"And who are you to decide who is a hero and villain?" Wendy asked

"Well those pirates did kidnap us Wendy" John said

"I am not defending Hook" Wendy said "but I believe things are not as simple as they appear, I mean Hook did want me to join his crew, even after he kidnapped us"

"Hook was lying" Peter said

"How would you know?" Wendy said

"I don't know, but Hook is no man of feeling no matter what you choose to believe about him" Peter said

Just then the the group reached the exit to the fairy realm, led by Peter they all jumped out and Tinkerbelle then started to lead the way to another realm when they heard a voice

"We meet again boy" Hook said as he and Smee came out from there hiding place among the people who were just aimlessly wondered and sat around the large cave

Peter turned around only to see his greatest enemy and his boat swim slowly approaching them, he had a look of complete shock

"Did you think I would forget you?" Hook asked "I never forgot you"

"I remember you" Peter said "you are the pirate captain"

"Glad to see you remember me" Hook said "do you notice anything different about me?"

"No" Peter said

"Look again" Hook said raising up his hand, his right hand

"Your hand" Wendy said "you have your hand back"

"The little storyteller" Hook said "how nice to see you again"

"You can't hurt me" Wendy declared "you can not hurt any of us"

"I do not wish to hurt any of you" Hook said "I just want you and only you" he said pointing at Peter

"Come and get me codfish" Peter said pulling his dagger

"With pleasure" Hook said he then pulled his sword and charged at Peter

the two briefly sparred of course Peter could not fly here and his dagger did not have the range of his sword he did his best to try and fend Hook off but it was not enough, soon Hook disarmed him

Peter friends were about to intervene when all of a sudden they were all pushed back by some kind of magic staff that was being wielded by Smee

"A little gift from a friend of ours" Hook said "It will keep the rest of you at bay while we bring this little savage here to face his judgment"

Hook then grabbed Peter by the throat and then lifted him up in the air he then started walking with Peter towards the far end of the cave and Smee walked backwards keeping the rest of Peter's friends all back when they were near the portal they wanted, Smee let them all go and then quickly followed Hook inside the portal

"We have to help him" Wendy said

"How?" John asked

"We can think about it when we find him" Maimie said, she then ran in the direction that she saw Hook take Peter

"Maimie" Wendy said running after her

"That girl is just as reckless as Peter is" John said to Michael and then the two ran after their sister

When they finally caught up with them Maimie started feeling around for any signs of a portal

"There must be one here" Maime said

"Maimie you can not just run off like that" Wendy said

"I have to help Peter" Maimie said "he is is my betwixt and between"

"What is a betwixt and between?" Michael asked

"Part bird and Part boy, that is what Peter is"

"I thought he just used fairy dust and happy thoughts?" Michael said

"I do not know" Maimie said "Peter did not fly when I met him, he sailed around on a boat, he only flew when he left his window"

"Why did he run away?" John asked

"Because he wanted to free as a bird" Maimie said "wanted to have adventures without responsibilities, and he did but then he so missed his mother, he still plays her lullaby on his flute"

Wendy thought back to when she and the lost boys were first leaving and Wendy had decided to give Peter something to remember her by giving her some medicine though it was really just water inside a flower, she remembered he was playing a tone on his pipe, she started to wonder if that was the tone. She had hoped that maybe if she had given him something that maybe he would come with them, Wendy really didn't want to leave Peter behind and she wanted him to come but she knew it had to be his choice, she could not force him.

"I felt ever so sorry for Peter" Maimie said "he was the nicest most sweetest boy I ever met, so full of feeling

"What kind of feelings?" Wendy asked

"Sad feelings, painful feelings, I so wanted him to not hurt anymore" she said

Wendy started to feel sad herself, no child should ever feel unwanted by there parents she just wished that Peter had been open with her, she never would have judged him or thought less of him. If anything she would have taken him into his arms and done everything she could to comfort him and give him peace, just because you can fly and fight that doesn't mean you don't need a shoulder to cry on, maybe she still could

Just then Tinkerbelle motioned for everyone to follow her she had found a portal and she was pretty sure that this is where Hook might have taken Peter

"This way" Wendy said to everyone

To be Continued


	9. Soul Searching

Chapter 9: Soul Searching

Hook violently threw Peter down to the ground when Peter looked up he saw Casandra standing over him, he gave the woman a look of complete disdain

"So you must be the infamous devil child that the captain here thinks I should be sending to the void" Casandra said

"And you are?" Peter asked

"My name is Casandra I make sure that the realms are cleansed of evil souls"

"Then why is this one here?" Peter asked looking back Hook

"Quiet Boy" Hook said

"No let the boy speak" Casandra said "I would like to hear what he has to say about himself and about you as well" she said looking at Hook

"He is a villain" Peter said "him and his pirates they are all villains"

"That is a matter of perspective" Casandra said

"How So?" Peter asked

"Good and evil is rarely black and white boy, sure there are those who are completely evil souls and there are those who are completely good souls, but for most part there is both darkness and light"

"That is why we do not judge here unless a soul truly is that covered in darkness, but every soul has the right to find peace in the afterlife"

"This boy deserves no peace" Hook said

"That is for me to be deciding, not you" Casandra told Hook sternly, she then tried putting her hand on the side of Peter's head but Peter quickly backed away looking frightened

Hook then grabbed Peter and kept him still, Casandra then came eye to eye with him, "this will not hurt, I promise" she told him, she then put her hand on the side of his head and closed her eyes taking a look into Peter mind and soul

After jumping through the portal the rest of Peter's friend all being led by Wendy approached the cave where Casandra lived, Wendy looked in and saw a woman she had never seen before, from what Wendy could tell she looked to be from the Caribbean and she was touching the side of Peter's head almost like she was trying to read Peter's mind and Peter was being held down by Hook

"What are we going to do?" John asked

"I do not know John" Wendy said looking at her brother

"That lady is scary looking" Michael said

"And I wonder what she is doing to Peter?" Maimie said "she better not be hurting him"

Just then Casandra took her hand off of Peter and then looked at Hook, "let him go" she told him

"So what is his fate to be?" Hook asked

"I am not banishing him" Casandra said

"But you have no idea what he put us through" Smee said "Trapping us in Neverland, making us go through all those harsh winters"

"Actually you were there before he was" Casandra told him "he didn't trap you anywhere"

"And what about my hand?" Hook asked "he threw it to a crocodile"

"You reap what you sew James Hook" Casandra said "perhaps you should have been nicer to him when you first met him"

"What are you talking about?" Hook demanded

"I guess you wouldn't remember either Neverland was suppressing it or your ego was, but I looked into his soul and his memories, even the ones that the magic of the island had managed to suppress, but your little war with him was one that you started"

"I would never" Hook said offended

"You can't fool me James Hook I told you children be imitating what they see you doing, this boy would never even hurt a bug before he met you, everything that is violent about him, it all came from you and your crew"

Hook and Smee looked at each other bewildered, all of Peter's friends were also watching and listening intently, Wendy the most as she was still looking for ways to help her friend in any way she could not to mention learn more about him and what bought him to his state

"You greeted this boy with violence James Hook when all he wanted was to be a part of your crew and instead you gave him to your men to beat up, how is he suppose to respond to you after that, none of you men ever tried to show him any better, instead you just hunted him down like an animal

"He is an animal!" Hook screamed "He knows nothing of proper behavior or how to be gallant"

"A person is not born knowing those things James Hook, those are all taught and you never once bothered to teach it to him, you treated him like a dog and he responded like one and as a result a crocodile got your hand"

She then looked down at Peter "is the boy perfect, no he is not and he has done his share of bad things, but not everything was within his control, like I said good and evil rarely comes in black and white"

"Now I suggest that you be leaving my cave and let this matter go or the next soul I pass judgment on will be yours James Hook is that understood?" she said looking at Hook sternly

"Aye my lady it is?" Hook said bowing he then motioned for Smee and the two left Casandra's cave

"So I suppose that it is?" Smee asked

"Oh no Smee this is far from over" Hook said

Casandra sat in front of Peter "you all right Peter Pan" she asked him

Peter slowly started to nod his head, just then Casandra turned in the direction where everyone else was hiding

"The rest of you can come on out, I know that you are there" she said, just then Wendy followed by everyone came out from there hiding place, Wendy got down next to Peter

"He will be all right" Casandra said "His mind is just a little shaken, but it will become clear"

"Who are you?" John asked

"I am Casandra I watch over the afterlife and keep it safe from the most darkest souls"

"You mean evil?" Maimie asked

"Aye child, I banish them to a place called the void, and the good captain wanted me to send your friend there"

"So I take it Peter is not evil then" Michael said

"In terms of good and evil he is no different then any of you"

"Did Peter really want to become a pirate" John asked

"It was one of his suppressed memories" Casandra said "he has many going back a very long way, this boy has literally seen the world change and he isn't even aware of it"

"But it was not being a pirate that he wanted, the boy did not even know what a pirate was, he had lost his friend Solomon and had not had human contact since you returned to your family" she said looking at Maimie

"He was new to Neverland and just wanted someone to be around, someone human, someone grown up and like I said the good captain and his crew were less then welcoming, so no he is not evil, he was welcomed with violence and he reacted with violence, it is human nature at its truest and simplest"

"I suppose you were right after all" Wendy said touching the side of Peter's face, just then Peter had completely come to and once again reacted to Wendy's touch by quickly backing away scared

"Relax Peter Pan, the girl is trying to show you affection, she means you no harm"

Peter just looked at up at Casandra and then looked at all of his friends

"I know you do not like to be touched" Casandra said "you are afraid that everything might hurt or that someone is trying to hurt you"

"I fear nothing" Peter said

"Who you trying to fool us or yourself, stop pretending to be something you are not, try just being who you are, it is the only way you will truly find any peace"

"I do not understand" Peter said

"Yes you do Peter Pan but I shall explain it to you anyway, stop acting like you are fearless, that you have no feelings and that it was your life dream to always be a boy and have fun, and instead just be the real you"

"So what if the real you is scared of being touched because he's scared someone is going to hurt him, so what if does not trust grown ups, your parents forgot you and the pirates were not good role models how you suppose to trust them you never had any reason to"

"Are you saying that is OK?" John asked

"I am saying that nothing changes so long as you do not let people see the real you," Casandra then turned to Peter, "these are your friends your real friends, they want to help, do not be afraid of them judging you, because none of them are going to and guess what you might end up finding what you are looking for"

"I do not think it is that easy" Peter said getting up

"Nothing is easy Peter Pan and as you go on you might find many things you will not like, but just remember everything happens for a reason and now this is about finding peace with that and with yourself otherwise you will always be a restless and lost soul"

"And now that I have offered up those words of wisdom to all of you, it is time for you all to go" Casandra said

Tinkerbelle motioned the way out for everyone, Peter looked at her, "lets go" he said turning back to the others

"Thank you" Wendy said to Casandra

Casandra looked at Wendy, "I am sorry you could not help him in life, and I know you wanted to, but here he has to do in death what he never was allowed to do in life"

"What was that?" Wendy asked

"He has to face what he really is and why he really is, and he is going to need you to help him when he does"

Wendy nodded she then went and joined the others and they made there out of the cave and out of Casandra's realm

To Be Continued


	10. Bonding bet Friends

Chapter 10: Bonding bet. Friends

As everyone walked out of Casandra's realms they were then back in the realm of lost souls Peter looked down at the all the lost souls and then turned to Maime who was standing right next to him

"do you think this is going to be me?" he asked her

"why would you think a silly thing like that" Maimie asked him

"I don't know" Peter said "I guess I am just worried, I am not as confident as I once use to be"

"everything will be fine" Maimie assured him

Peter smiled at her "I rode your goat every day" Peter said

"You did" Maimie asked

"Yep it was the finest goat there ever was, thank you for giving it to me"

Maimie smiled "I knew you were still there Peter, I do not care what that Neverland did to you, you will always be the nicest sweetest and bravest boy I have ever known"

Peter smiled then picked then bent down and picked the little girl up in his arms and looked at her

"I can't believe how little you are" Peter said as he held up so she could look directly at him

"I cannot believe how much you have grown" Maimie said looking right back at him

To everyone surprise especially Wendy's Peter did not take offense at this, instead he just looked at Maimie and smiled

"And what has changed so much about me" Peter asked

"Well one you can hold me just like you are doing now and you are so much more taller and all your babyteeth are all gone"

Peter then turned to look at Wendy "I think I finally understand what you meant" Peter said

"What she meant by what" Maimie asked

"When she called me ungallant and deficient, well I know what ungallant means, Hook use to tell me that all the time"

"to be deficent means to be incomplete" Maimie said

"but you never seemed incomplete"

"I think for someone who was at Wendy's age I was, like Solomon said I am on the cups of adulthood, I had no idea I had gotten this old"

"Well still that was a mean thing to say to him" Maimie said turning to Wendy

"Maimie it is all right" Peter said turning her towards him "thank you for defending me, but I said and did some things I should not have said, I was not the same boy that you knew" Peter said

Wendy looked at Peter completely amazed if this was the Peter Pan that Maimie had gotten to know then she had been very wrong about him, both her and Hook had been, but as Peter said he had said and done things he shouldn't have done it looked liked Peter Pan was finally opening up.

"You know just what you were did not make you a bad person" Wendy said

Peter looked at her questioningly

"Hook may have been able to act very gallant and may not have been deficient, though I guess he is since he had lost a hand, but it was him who had kidnapped us and you saved us, so even with your faults you are better then him"

"Though I still wish you did not become more like Tony" Maimie said

"Who is Tony?" Michael asked

"He was your brother was he not"

"Yes and he loves to scare and be mean to me, when I told you about him you said you wish you could be just as brave as him"

"I did?" Peter asked

"Yes but as I told you, you are so much braver then Tony, you are even the bravest boy I have ever know"

"But I do not think I stayed that way Maimie, I think I changed, I think something about Neverland changes you and it changed me, I feel like I have been sleeping and now I am waking up" Peter said

"With you finally having passed on" Wendy said "Neverland can no longer control you, you are free now"

Peter then put Maimie down and looked at Wendy, "I do not feel free" he told her "I do not understand, what am I, why am I, why did I exist, there must have been a reason?"

"maybe the world needed you" John suggested

"needed me for what?" Peter asked

"I do not know, I suppose it all was clearer when we grew up" Wendy said

Peter threw his hands up in frustration, "that is no help to me!" he screamed out

"calm down Peter" Wendy said "maybe this is why you need to find your parents or at least a grown up that can help you"

"I don't remember you being so sympathetic to me before" Peter said

"you never gave me the chance, Peter all you had to do was just talk to me, I would have tried to help you"

"how Wendy you could not have given me back my parents, no one could"

"no but you could have at least spoken to mine, they would have helped you"

"you do not know that" Peter said

"Peter you never tried, you were ruled by fear and you could never overcame it, but I was there with you, I was there then and I am here now and whatever happens I am by your side"

Just then Tinkerbelle appeared and spoke to Peter, Peter then turned to all his friends, "Tink has found the realm that we are looking for" Peter said "the realm of the grown ups, hopefully hear I can find my parents"

"What are you going to say to them" Michael asked him

"I do not know" Peter said "but whatever happens thank you for being with me"

Peter started following Tinkerbelle towards the realm, Wendy looked at Peter, she could almost swore that she was no longer looking at the immature boy from her memory but someone who had been blossoming into a man and probably could had been a great man. Wendy also had another realization, that Peter Pan was a rather sad and lonely person and that the only way she could have had him if he was a sad and lonely person. Peter pretended he was happy that was his greatest pretend and Peter that Wendy wanted was sad and depressed and that was the Peter that Maimie met, the irony is that this sadder Peter was a much nicer Peter one that might have followed Wendy back home, one that Wendy might have stayed in Neverland with, one that was far from being either ungallent and deficient.

To be continued


End file.
